A New World
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Canard finally returns to Earth, but meets a whole new Nosedive, where living each day is a challenge, but one that is happily accepted and completed.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Sorry for the very long delay, I know I've been bad! Thank you to all of you who have kept in touch and motivated me enough to keep on writing.  
  
For any additional, (and there is a lot) information on deafblindness feel free to contact via e-mail.  
  
I will be updating my other stories, but I will first finish this story, because I have a funny knack of never finishing things, (please note the sarcasm). Enjoy!  
  
It had been a very long time since I had seen "them". It doesn't matter how I got out, for that's not what this story is about. Anyway, after being stuck in Limbo for I don't know how long, I was more than thrilled when a man by the name of Klegghorn so "kindly" escorted me to residence of "the other feathered ones". Although it wasn't the welcoming I had expected, it was one I would never forget.  
  
I had walked into the "home" if you will, to find no one in the living room. (I got in through the key Klegghorn had somehow obtained as a "gift" from WildWing.) Man I remember just wanting to see him. We were best buds our entire life, and still are to this day mind you, and at that time, the only person who I really wanted to see was my best friend, WildWing. However, that's not to say that I didn't want to see anyone else for I was anxious to see them as well.  
  
I was also somewhat apprehensive to seeing how the team was being run. Deep down I know that past WildWing's self-pity and lack of self-confidence charade, he is fiercely independent and aggressively stubborn when it comes to failing anything.  
  
Anyway, I remembered it being so quiet, so silent. It was almost scary. I kept looking around for the team but I hadn't spotted any of them yet. There was no indication that they were home, and that was quite disappointing. I really had wanted to see them all, especially my best friend. Man me and Wing go way back. Anyway, regardless of the lack of people I had started to look around. Any person could easily decipher the difference between a workroom and a hang out room. Some rooms were filled with the most amazing technology I've ever seen, and others with just all of their crap. I started to feel pride for my team, and feel pride for my culture back at home.  
  
It was somewhat comical to see all of the different things that they had bought. It was almost scary how easy it was tell the objects apart. I started playing a game with myself to see if I could tell whose each object belonged to while I waited for the arrival of my team. Meditation crystals, Grin. Antique sword, Duke. Mathematical Theories on Pi, Tanya. Comics, Nosedive. Crossword puzzle, definitely Wing. I laughed, WildWing always loved those stupid crossword puzzles, as where I on the other hand couldn't, and still can't understand for the life of me why anyone would enjoy doing that in there free time. I remembered this one time in college when I we were living together I had accidentally thrown out the paper before WildWing had time to do that stupid puzzle, and well, yeah there was a lot of screaming that night. Then I came across several political books and military books; without a doubt Mallory. I kept playing this game with everything in this melting pot room for all of them.  
  
I was winning against myself too, until I came across sheets after sheets of tiny raised dots on the page. Braille without a doubt, but who would be reading Braille, heck who knew Braille. I remained puzzled trying to go over each of the bios that I had been given on each person when I had recruited him or her, but I came up with nothing. However, what startled me more was the next book I found, which was entitled Tactile Sign Language. Then to further complicate my situation I came across a sheet of the alphabet, but above each letter was a different hand position. Sign Language, I immediately thought, or at least I the time I thought so, I really didn't know what Sign Language looked like, but I was pretty sure that, that what it was. I later found out that I was right, but beside from that, I was just so perplexed for I had no idea who would have any interest in Sign Language. But soon my curiosity into the matter was stopped when I noticed someone looking at me.  
  
It was Mallory, and my presence sent her into a state of shock. She just stood there staring at me, gave a quiet "oh my gosh", and then came over and hugged me. I embraced her back, and then afterward she kept looking at me in amazement.  
  
She hadn't changed much; she seemed the same, maybe a little tired, but the same person. Some people cannot be broken by life, and she is definitely one. Out of everyone in the group including WildWing, she is the one that I can most relate to, and she is the one that I enjoy talking with on deep issues. Many times, she can come across as obnoxious and ignorant but the truth of the matter is, behind every thing she says she has real reasons for believing in it. She doesn't express herself well, but then again I don't think she actually ever wanted to express what she feels, she's definitely more of a "I'm right, you're wrong, end of story" person, than "I believe I'm right because of reasons a, b, and c" person.  
  
"How'd you get here", she gasped.  
  
"Long story", I muttered, "I'm just glad to be back. Klegghorn gave me the passageway in, so don't worry there's nothing wrong with the defenses. How is everyone, heck where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh", she said, "It's just me and Dive, the others are out on some publicity thing, that Phil has been insisting for a while. I just came back from shopping."  
  
"Phil", I asked?  
  
"Oh don't worry", she said, "You'll meet him. Heh, enjoy the lack of him while you can. Here come, Nosedive will love to see you again."  
  
"Is he home?"  
  
"Yeah", she replied, "Like I could get him to go shopping with me!"  
  
"Wait a minute", I said, "You mean Nosedive Flashblade the loudest person alive is in this establishment?"  
  
She smiled sadly, "Well things have changed Canard. Come, you'll see."  
  
"This oughtta be good." I muttered.  
  
She smiled, and then motioned for me to follow her, and so I did, until I found myself in the kitchen looking at Nosedive, but it wasn't Nosedive. Well, to me anyway. The Nosedive I knew was not so skinny, and wasn't so beat, and was never this quiet.  
  
The boy was sitting there eating out of a bag of chips. Okay nothing wrong there, nothing wrong with eating chips, except for the fact that he was incredibly thin. His body was so shriveled, and looked so helpless. But that wasn't the only problem with him. He made no recognition of our presence in the room. He was just staring out into space.  
  
"Things have changed since you've been gone", she said quietly.  
  
"Nosedive", I said, "Hey kid."  
  
I received no response, not recognition that I was even in the room; he just kept staring out into space.  
  
"Cana-", Mallory said.  
  
"Nosedive, hey", I said attempting again to get his attention.  
  
Again nothing.  
  
"Canard", Mallory said once more.  
  
"Wait a minute Mallory", I replied, "Nosedive! What, I never knew you hated me that bad!"  
  
Now me, never being the one known for taking other people's crap, or one for patience I was really pissed off. And then I made a huge mistake. I grabbed the kid by his arm. He went into panic, and struggled to get free from my grasp.  
  
"Let go", he screamed, abnormally loud. "Stop it, let go!"  
  
"Kid", I said, "What's your problem?"  
  
"Canard", shouted Mallory, "He can't hear you, or see you!"  
  
I stopped, and just looked at her. She ran over to us and separated me from Nosedive, and quickly made some hand gesture into his hand.  
  
"What is going on", demanded Nosedive sound quite annoyed.  
  
Mallory continued to make these weird hand shapes into his hand, none of which I understood at the time. She took Nosedive, and pretty much forced him back into the chair, he seemed more calm. I remember just staring at Mallory, by the time I got anything out I was sitting, and I don't remember moving all the way over to the chairs. Anyway, I didn't look at Nosedive I couldn't, and I couldn't look at Mallory, I didn't want her to repeat herself.  
  
"What do you mean he can't hear or see me?"  
  
"Things have changed Canard", she said repeating herself. She stopped.  
  
I could tell she was trying to find a way to say it that wouldn't bring back emotional feelings; probably trying to find the littlest amount of words possible.  
  
"We were too late", she continued, "Dragounous."  
  
Her voice trailed off. She looked down at Nosedive, and put her hands down on his shoulders.  
  
"After three weeks of him being held captive", again she stopped, took a deep breath and continued, "We found him like this. Apparently Dragounous had his fun with him, beat him, starved him, and drugged him." She stopped once more, as it was her fault that this had happened. Just another reason why I respect her, she takes responsibility and fault for things like this, most people can understand that, but I can, and I respect her for it.  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you what the drugs did, do I Canard", she asked.  
  
I shook my head no. I couldn't talk, I could barely move. I was in such shock. This was Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade, sixteen-year-old tag-along, who always gave me a heard time. This was Nosedive we were talking about. And then just seeing him so malnourished and so not like himself was horrible. And then at the time it had hit me, I don't know what had taken so long, but it finally hit me.  
  
"WildWing", I said, "Where is he? Why isn't right next to his brother helping him? Why isn't he aiding this poor child?"  
  
And then something happened that I never could have predicted. Mallory laughed in my face.  
  
"Canard", she said, taking a seat next to Nosedive and me, "He's still Nosedive. He's the same obnoxious, charismatic kid as always. And you sure as you know 1+1=2 you know that this kid is anything but dependent. He really was amazing through all of this. When we found him, heh, that was quite a story, but not for now. If WildWing could, he wouldn't have left his brother side through any of this, but Nosedive forced his brother to leave. He pretty much refused any help from anyone. He wanted to keep on living; living the way that he was used to as well."  
  
I smirked, that was exactly like Nosedive. So freakin stubborn, never giving anyone else's way a chance, good for him.  
  
"How is he able to do anything", I remember demanding, "How do you even talk to him?"  
  
"Tactile", Mallory responded, "It's pretty much sign language in the hands. As of now we have to spell out everything we want to say to him, but there are alternative methods of speeding up the talking method, and we will learn them if they work for this situation. Apparently there are many different types of communicating to deafblind people; we just learnt the basics so we were able to communicate quicker, less frustrating that way, and believe me, if you were in Nosedive's situation, you'd be frustrated."  
  
"Tell him I'm here," I said.  
  
"Oh of course", she said.  
  
She reached over to Nosedive's hand, but they were tightly packed into fists. She tapped on his left hand. Immediately he opened it up, and made it flat holding it up to her. She started making those hand gestures again, and soon a wide smile spread apart his face.  
  
"Really", he said.  
  
Mallory squeezed his hand in agreement, and then let go of his hands.  
  
"Hold his hands Canard", she said.  
  
"What", I asked.  
  
"Canard", she explained, "If someone isn't touching him, then he's pretty much lonely, he can't really tell whether or not if someone's in a room, or what their doing. Here hold his hands, and besides from that he needs to be able to start making mental notes on what your hands feel like from everyone else. After all, you're part of this team."  
  
I smiled at that, no matter who you are, it always feels nice to belong, especially to something so great, and something you can truly feel pride for.  
  
I grabbed the kid's hands, and held them tightly, but surprisingly he wriggled out of my hands.  
  
"Hey Canard", he said.  
  
He stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. After stumbling in the air with his hands, he connected gently with my shoulders. He put his hand on my face and felt for facial features that would distinguish me from everyone else; to finish it off he ruffled off my hair.  
  
"Heh", he laughed, "So I guess you never decided to go with my Mohawk theory huh?"  
  
I laughed; I'm not sure why though, it wasn't because it was particularly funny, as more of it was just nerves.  
  
"Relax Canard", I heard Mallory telling me.  
  
But I couldn't relax, the kid was so different. No one should have dual sensory impairment, it just wasn't right. Living like that wasn't right. Now I see that Nosedive is fully capable of living, but at the time I just wanted death to whoever had done this to him.  
  
"Tell me how this happened", I demanded to Mallory, "How did this happen?"  
  
"Yes sir,", stated Mallory, "But first, permission to speak freely sir?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You need to calm down", said Mallory, "There are a lot worse things that could have happened to this boy, and if he knew that you were pitying him like this, he'd smack you. He hates pity, or any form of sympathy, stupid male ego. You will see that this kid has not let any obstacle in life slow him down, so please try and remember that through the story, be-"  
  
"Mallory", said Nosedive.  
  
Mallory reached over to Nosedive and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What are you guys talking about", he asked, and then opened his hand, palm facing up, nice and flat.  
  
Mallory signed something into his hand.  
  
"Canard", he said, "You really talking about me, and you thought I always stole your thunder, guess I do! Anyway don't worry about me, tell us about you, and how you got out of that place. Besides my story is much more fascinating than yours so we'll leave best for last."  
  
I tried my hardest not to laugh that was Nosedive. Always arrogant, and always trying to piss everyone off. If he wasn't blind or deaf I would have jumped up and pounded him to floor, but it just seemed so appropriate in my mind for Nosedive to say something like that so I just tried hard on not laughing rather than concentrating his remark towards anger.  
  
"Tell him", I said to Mallory, "That I want to hear his story first, and since I'm in charge that is an order he must obey."  
  
Mallory grabbed Nosedive's hand again, and once more signed weird shapes into his palm. When she was done, Nosedive made a face.  
  
"Canard", he said, "Since when do I ever listen to you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Mallory", I said directing my question towards her, "Tell me what happened."  
  
"Yes sir", she replied.  
  
She grabbed Nosedive's hand and signed something into it, which received a grunt from him.  
  
"Fine", he said sarcastically, "I know when I'm not wanted!" He proceeded to laugh and then left the room.  
  
"What'd you say", I asked.  
  
"I told him that me and you had to catch up with a lot of stuff, and he'd just get bored, and that all in all it would be better if he left us alone."  
  
"He could have stayed in the room", I pointed out.  
  
"Because sitting without any clue of anything is really entertaining", she said sarcastically.  
  
"What's he going to do", I asked.  
  
"I don't know or care", she stated back, "Canard, he's not helpless, he'll figure out something to do."  
  
"What can he do", I asked outraged while standing up violently.  
  
"Sit", she said, "Calm down, and I'll tell you what happened, and how life is run now."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It had been three weeks of pure hell. No one knew where their youngest teammate was and no one was getting any closer to finding him. But what bothered everyone the most was the fact that there were no disturbance from Dragounous, absolutely nothing, and that could be only be interpreted as them enjoying their new form of entertainment, Nosedive.  
  
But now it was all going to come down to this. The team waited outside the "store" that they believed to be holding both Nosedive and the saurians. Despite WildWing's happiness for finding his brother, and absolute fear of finding him some horrid state or dead, and of course adrenaline, he remained calm and executed his job as well as always. Only this time, every order was given out with hatred, and a raging desire to kill anything in his path.  
  
On WildWing's command, Mallory took out the robotic guard with precise aim as Duke hurriedly worked on "picking the lock", although it did include a nice set of dynamics. Sirens began wailing, but that was more than expected. The team quickly penetrated through with Mallory and Grin taking out three more hostile robotic guards, as Tanya quickly set up a laptop doing surveillance by heat radiation.  
  
"Four beings", reported Tanya, "Two together, and two separate, Nosedive could be anyone of them, and time is definitely not on our side. My input is that we split up."  
  
Only Tanya really had earned that right to give her opinion without it being asked, she and WildWing held a very special relationship based on trust.  
  
WildWing pondered for a total of four seconds, and then came up to a conclusion, "We are not splitting up, it is irresponsible. We lost one member; I'm not allowing that to happen again."  
  
"WildWing", Tanya stated, "We don't have time to check each room, they will soon detect us. We would only be able to check one room, and the chances that room with Nosedive is the one we find is against us."  
  
"We split into teams", said WildWing, "My priority is my brother, but I have a responsibility to all of you first, so just find my brother."  
  
The team nodded as their response.  
  
"Mallory, Duke," you two together, "Tanya, and Grin, you come with me. Whatever team finds my brother tells the other immediately. Now move out."  
  
The teams split determined on finding their missing teammate. Each team encountered their fair share of robots, but WildWing's team got hit the hardest, after the saurians found them. However, in the end this all worked out because as WildWing's team was unknowingly playing decoy, as Mallory and Duke were able to locate Nosedive.  
  
They found the shivering teenager malnourished, and beat. A huge black and blue eye, and easily spotted cuts all of over his body. His clothes were wet from various liquids, from blood to water. His regular platinum blonde hair was turned brown due to dirt and what not and his usual tan color was now a variety of colors from purple to red to brown. He had obtained several cuts running all over his body from his head to arms, to wherever. His actual skin was very hard to spot. But that wasn't what scared Mallory or Duke the most. His eyes were open but he wasn't moving. He was just sitting there, making no recognition of anyone.  
  
The first glance at the teenager that Duke and Mallory thought was that he was dead. He looked dead, and sure as hell seemed dead, until breathing could be heard. It was faint, but definitely there.  
  
"Call the others", Mallory ordered Duke, "Tell them where we are if you can give directions, but inform them that we have Nosedive and he is alive."  
  
Duke not exactly enjoying taking orders from Mallory grunted but that was all for now was most certainly not the time for fighting.  
  
Mallory approached Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive", she stated, "Nosedive Flashblade, damage report."  
  
Duke scoffed, "He's a teenager", he said while tapping into his com, "Bet you missed that, huh kid?"  
  
Still no response from the teenager.  
  
"I think he's in shock", replied Mallory ignoring Duke's previous comment.  
  
"Well get him out of it", retorted Duke.  
  
"You worry about talking to WildWing", shot Mallory.  
  
Mallory approached Nosedive now she was about five feet away.  
  
"Nosedive", she called out again, "It's me Mallory, remember?"  
  
"His eyes aren't even focusing", said Mallory keeping her cool, "Tell Tanya we need immediate medical assistance."  
  
Duke began making the calls in to the necessary people.  
  
Mallory stepped further next to Nosedive, when she noticed something.  
  
Nosedive was drawing in the sand with one of his hands, the other was tightly packed somewhere behind his back. He continued to make shapes, just tracing his finger lightly.  
  
"Maybe not shock", she thought to herself, "He doesn't seem to be confused, and isn't really showing any sign of shock such as anxiety, chest pains, or any of usual symptoms. In fact he seems quite content."  
  
"Nosedive", Mallory called out again, "Come on kid, do something. At least look at me."  
  
Mallory then proceeded into making a huge mistake, she reached over and gently touched his shoulder, and then all hell broke loose.  
  
The teenager jumped up grabbing her arm and quickly forcing it to the ground. The hand that had been concealed from view was now quite perfectly available to all to see. He was holding a rock, not a pebble or a little something, you stub your toe with but a rock, and he was aiming right for her head. It happened as quick as lightning and almost too fast for Mallory to even react to it.  
  
Duke grabbed Nosedive's hand and pushed him back into wall still grabbing the wrist with the rock. Nosedive punched Duke in the gut with a left uppercut, which sent Duke stumbling backwards gasping for breath. Nosedive moved about three steps forwards and found Duke. Immediately he started pounding him to the floor. He hadn't hit his head yet, which was pure luck for he was hitting truly hard. Finally, after sitting on Duke and finding his face he went to drive the rock in, but Mallory tackled Nosedive off of Duke.  
  
This collision sent the rock flying and completely out of Nosedive's reach. Nosedive growled.  
  
"Fine", he groaned, "Play that way."  
  
Mallory now laying on top of Nosedive from the collision, was soon thrown off by a nice side kick to the ribs. He crawled over and once again found his victim and started choking it.  
  
Mallory gasping for breath brought her leg around and kicked Nosedive off of her. Nosedive went soaring off of her a good five feet. He shook his head, and began patting the ground. Soon he found a wall and sat down next to it.  
  
"Just leave me alone", he muttered. "You win okay?"  
  
Duke got up and went next to the kid, "Nosedive, what is wrong with you?"  
  
He placed a hand on the teenager, which immediately resulted in his wrist being twisted backwards.  
  
"Ah kid", cried Duke, "Come on, cut it out! I don't want to have to hurt you!"  
  
Mallory ran over to help her partner and soon had Nosedive off of him, but this time distanced herself from Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive began punching the air wildly as Duke and Mallory examined him.  
  
"Crap", muttered Duke.  
  
"What has gotten into him", panted Mallory.  
  
Nosedive groaned in frustration.  
  
"Not fair", he mumbled.  
  
He held one hand up and swayed it back in forth and he headed toward the opposite wall.  
  
"Crap", he muttered, "Alright think. If I started over there, then, ah this is so confusing."  
  
He went down to the ground and began patting it for something.  
  
"What is he doing", asked Duke.  
  
"I think he's looking for something", responded Mallory.  
  
"Obviously", snapped Duke, "But what?"  
  
"The rock", responded Mallory?  
  
"Crap", said Duke, "Where'd that thing go anyway?"  
  
"Over there in the opposite corner", said Mallory pointing, "Something is not right here."  
  
"Really", asked Duke, "What was your first clue?"  
  
Mallory rolled her eyes, "He can't see properly."  
  
"What", asked Duke.  
  
"He looks like he's drunk", replied Mallory, "That's why he's patting the floor for everything, and that's why he was fighting so drunkenly."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I think they drugged him that with something that had the same effects of alcohol, only a lot stronger. He didn't even recognize us."  
  
"Well", said Duke, "What do we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet" replied Mallory, "I never figured on having to take out a drug high Nosedive that was set on killing everything in sight."  
  
Nosedive finding a wall, sighed and gave up on looking for his rock. He slided down the wall and sat there. He was breathing heavily, and had his eyes closed.  
  
"This has to be some weird drug", muttered Duke, "I mean cause he's totally in control of whatever he wants to do. It's completely destroyed his senses, its completely distorting his sight and apparently our voices. "  
  
"Touch", said Mallory, "He's responding to our touch. Whatever happened to him didn't destroy that sense. Whenever he touched he began fighting."  
  
"I'll tell Tanya to bring a sedative", said Duke.  
  
"No", said Mallory, "We can't do that. Because if this is being caused by drugs, then we can't add more drugs to his body; we don't know how they will mix."  
  
"Well we don't know if it is drugs", said Duke, "It's not like we have degrees in medicine here."  
  
"Well than how do you explain it", snapped Mallory. "He can't recognize us."  
  
Duke shrugged. "Maybe he hit his head too hard, or maybe he's just really drunk, after all he is a teenager."  
  
"We're running out of time", cried Mallory ignoring Duke, "In five minutes we hit him over the head as hard as we can and we carry his body out."  
  
"Okay in and those five minutes before we decide to gang up on him", said Duke, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Try and snap him out of it."  
  
"You hear that", asked Duke.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Duke forced Mallory to the ground as two robots started to shoot. Duke and Mallory scrambled off the floor and out of the way reaching for their weapons. The two began shooting back and within seconds the robots were no longer a problem. However, three more robots that filed into the cell.  
  
"Nosedive", shouted Duke, "Kid get up, you're going to get hit!"  
  
Nosedive made no recognition of anything that was occurring.  
  
Mallory and Duke kept shooting but these robots were better armed than the ones before, and they were getting closer to them.  
  
"Kid", shouted Duke, "Come on, get out of the way."  
  
The robots' shots were getting closer to Nosedive.  
  
"That's it", cried Mallory, "Drag Nosedive to the corner, I'm shooting my only bomb-puck."  
  
Duke ran over to Nosedive as Mallory covered him.  
  
He grabbed Nosedive's pressure points right above the jaw and forced Nosedive over the corner of the room furthest away from Mallory. He forced Nosedive down to the ground and huddled over him, protecting him from the blast.  
  
Mallory pulled the trigger and dropped down as the explosion took out the three robots and all of the front wall. Smoke rose, and then settled as Mallory and Duke inspected the damage.  
  
There was no longer a door or for that matter any other way of exiting the room.  
  
"Crap", muttered Duke. "Now what?"  
  
Nosedive punched Duke in the face, and went to fight more, but started coughing.  
  
"There's a lot of smoke in here huh kid", asked Duke, "Come on Nosedive, stop fighting us. Tell us something."  
  
Mallory stood and marched over to Nosedive.  
  
"Get away from him now", she growled.  
  
"What's the matter with you", asked Duke.  
  
"Didn't you see him", shouted Mallory.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When those robots came in, he wouldn't even move!"  
  
"Yeah that was creepy, it was like he didn't even know anything was happen. It was so loud as well and he didn't even flinch!"  
  
Mallory knelt down next to Nosedive, careful to not breathe on him or anything that would give away her presence.  
  
"What are you doing", asked Duke.  
  
"Hoping that I'm not right", muttered Mallory.  
  
She went to punch Nosedive in the face but stopped a centimeter away from him, to only find no reaction from the teenager. Mallory then furthered to continue her investigation by moving her position to right next his ear hole. She started snapping her fingers; she did it to the other ear hole as well with the same response, nothing.  
  
"He can't hear or see us", cried Mallory, "That's what's wrong! He isn't drug, he's blind and deaf!"  
  
Duke paled from his normal gray color to a ghostly lighter shade. He quickly regained control of his emotions and calmed himself.  
  
"Okay", he said, "Well we're stuck in here as of now. I'm pretty sure we can find some way out, see over there towards the middle of it. I'm sure we could all squeeze through that hole. We'll get out that way. Contact Tanya, not WildWing and tell her what's taking so long. You're great at strategy and fighting sweetheart, but you're going to have to trust me on this and don't tell WildWing that his brother, is well, like this. He's upset as it is, let's not make it worse, we don't want him making rash decisions. Tell them that we will be out as soon as possible and aren't far from the exit."  
  
Mallory nodded, got up, and started pressing buttons on her com unit.  
  
"Out of curiosity", said Mallory, "What are you doing?"  
  
Duke inched forward to Nosedive.  
  
"I'm going to get Nosedive to recognize its us."  
  
"Duke don't", said Mallory stopping the contact to Tanya, "Don't upset him."  
  
"Well then how are we supposed to get him through that tiny hole", asked Duke pointing towards their only means of escape. "Trust me, its going to take some physical contact, unless you know telepathy."  
  
"We'll just knock him out", said Mallory.  
  
"I'd rather use that as a last resort, wouldn't you?"  
  
Mallory glared and then proceeded to talk to Tanya.  
  
"Alright kid", said Duke, "Don't hurt me."  
  
Duke sat down next to Nosedive. He gently glazed his hand over Nosedive's. There was an immediate reaction, but Duke was expecting it. He grabbed the teenager's hand and forced one behind his back.  
  
"Easy", said Mallory, "Hang on Tanya". Then to Duke, "You'll break his arm! Loosen your grip!"  
  
"This is a loose grip", retorted Duke, "He won't stop struggling! As soon as he stops it won't hurt as much."  
  
Nosedive went to kick Duke, but Duke moved aside in time.  
  
"We don't have time for this", muttered Duke. He grabbed his sword and put it up against Nosedive's leg.  
  
"What are you doing", cried Mallory.  
  
"He has to stop struggling", cried Duke, "Or else we'll never be able to convey that it's us to him."  
  
Again, Nosedive went to kick but the blade swiped against his leg. The unfamiliar object against his leg was now clear that it was a blade. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough to get the point across to not move his leg. Finally, Nosedive stopped struggling.  
  
"Gotta give him credit", said Duke, "This kid is dauntless."  
  
"You need any help", asked Mallory.  
  
"You finished the call to Tanya?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Come here, don't touch him or give any reason for him to believe that you're here."  
  
Mallory nodded and walked over to Duke and the wincing Nosedive, "You have a plan, I presume?"  
  
Duke nodded, "I'm just not sure if it'll work."  
  
"If this doesn't work", said Mallory, "Then that's it, we knock him out and we leave that way. We're loosing too much time, they can only hold them off for so long, Duke. By now it was ludicrous to assume that we have other reasons for infiltrating the raptor. That's why the drones were sent here. They figured it out, and we are definitely running out of time. Tanya said we have five minutes, before they can no longer hold them off."  
  
"Ok", said Duke, "Five minutes, it'll be close, but I think we can make it around that time."  
  
"Yeah but only if we leave in like three seconds."  
  
"It's not like we're not trying. Now listen, I need you to hold this grip on Nosedive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is the only way he won't try and kill us."  
  
"Fine", agreed Mallory. "But your plan better work."  
  
"On three", said Duke, "You hold the kid, got it? We need to make it swift, because the kid is pretty fast."  
  
Mallory nodded.  
  
"One."  
  
Mallory put her hand right above Duke's on the sword's handle.  
  
"Two."  
  
Mallory assumed position to grab Nosedive's arm.  
  
"Three."  
  
Duke let go, as Mallory quickly took control, not even giving Nosedive a chance.  
  
"Harder", said Duke.  
  
"Harder what", snapped Mallory.  
  
"More pressure", rephrased Duke, "On his arm, pull up harder."  
  
"I'm hurting him", shouted Mallory, "I'm going to break it!"  
  
"Better that than all of us dying here", yelled Duke back. "Just a little harder, and it won't even fracture. Trust me, I know about breaking bones."  
  
Mallory nodded and applied more pressure. Nosedive's eyes were watering at this point.  
  
"Hold him tight Mal", said Duke, as he went for Nosedive's free hand.  
  
Nosedive tried to free himself once more, but his resisting was met more pressure and a slight cut on his leg. It worked effectively, for Nosedive stop fighting.  
  
"This is one strong kid", remarked Mallory.  
  
The remark was meant as a character trait not physical strength, and it was true. Most people in that situation wouldn't have any fight left in them, but then there are those rare few that fight with everything they got. Mallory stated correctly when calling him strong.  
  
Duke took Nosedive's hand and brought it up to his body, letting Nosedive feel his skin. Nosedive seemed confused, he couldn't register what was happening. He was used to dealing with scales, not feathers. Duke took his and brought it to his beak.  
  
"Come on kid", said Duke, "Who else do you know that has a beak."  
  
Nosedive broke his hand free from Duke's grasp, but continued to feel around Duke's face. He came across his distinct eye patch and hairstyle. Nosedive now more than confused couldn't figure out what was going on.  
  
"Let him go", said Duke.  
  
"What", said Mallory, "We finally got him from killing us!"  
  
"Trust me on this sweetheart, I know people."  
  
"If I die because of this on my tombstone I want it written that I was right."  
  
"You got it babe."  
  
Mallory released Nosedive from his grip. Nosedive brought his arm close and held from where it was being held, but he went back to observing Duke with his hand.  
  
"Give me my sword", said Duke.  
  
Mallory handed over the sword.  
  
Duke took Nosedive's hand and gently placed it on the blade. Immediately Nosedive panicked feeling the blade and pulled away. Duke caught him from fleeing, and brought his hand to the blade, and placed it on it again. He then retracted the blade so it was now only a handle.  
  
Nosedive went back to observing Duke with more determination now, which was shown through his eyes. He ran his fingers over his good eye and than his bad eye, and then once more the beak.  
  
"Duke", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Yes", cried both Mallory and Duke.  
  
Duke grabbed Nosedive's hand and brought it to his face and nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Hey alright", cried Nosedive happily, "Yeah!!! Took ya'll long enough! So Duke is here, and you would be?"  
  
Mallory walked over to Nosedive's reach, and took his hand and had it outline her hair and her beak, and then showed him her height by taking his hand from his forehead to hers.  
  
Nosedive hesitated for a minute, and then ran his hand over her eyes.  
  
"No glasses", said Nosedive, "And since you're smaller than me, I'm guessing Mal-Mal right?"  
  
"Good Nosedive", said Mallory as she took his hand put it on her face and nodded.  
  
"Hey you guys got any food", asked Nosedive, "I'm starving!"  
  
Duke checked his pockets, Mallory didn't bother to check, already knowing she had nothing. Duke came up empty handed. He took Nosedive's hand and put it on his face and shook his head no.  
  
"Man. Oh well, at least you're here right?"  
  
Duke ruffled his hair in response.  
  
"Now speaking of tombstones", said Duke, "I think on mine I'll have in inscribed that I was righ-."  
  
"Can it L'orange", said Mallory, "We still need to get out of here alive, but you did good."  
  
"Oh thanks", said Duke sarcastically, "Now let's get out of here."  
  
Mallory nodded, and Nosedive just kept smiling.  
  
"You take Nosedive's hand", said Duke, "And I'll take the other and we're going to get out through that hole."  
  
Mallory nodded and took Nosedive's right hand, and Duke took the left. They proceeded to the exit. Duke and Mallory got down to their hands, and being still connected Nosedive, he followed. Duke squeezed through the rubble and navigated through the tunnel that held many twists and turns to get out. After squeezing through there was a robots' something that was acting as a spear that had gotten stuck in the rubble. Avoiding and far away as possible he went to help Nosedive.  
  
"Mallory", called Duke, "Let go of Nosedive's hand."  
  
"Are you sure", called back Mallory.  
  
"Just do it, and watch your head as you crawl into this thing."  
  
"Okay", said Mallory. She patted Nosedive's hand and then let go.  
  
Duke patted Nosedive's opposing shoulder in order to get his hand, but failed to convey his order to the teenager.  
  
"I don't understand Duke", said Nosedive, "Sorry."  
  
"Mallory", cried Duke growing more and more uncomfortable in the crouching position in the rubble, "Throw Nosedive's hand towards me, or something to that effect."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Mallory took Nosedive's elbow and forced it forward. Duke grabbed it and held it tightly.  
  
"Oh you wanted my hand", said Nosedive, "Why?"  
  
Duke took his hand and placed it by the spearing obstacle.  
  
"Oh", said Nosedive, "I see, well not literally, but you get the idea."  
  
"He's still Nosedive", chuckled Duke lightly to himself. "Okay kid let's do this."  
  
Despite the fact that Nosedive couldn't hear him, it somehow calmed Duke to just talk to him. Duke took Nosedive's hand and guided him through the tunnel. It took much longer than it would have taken someone who could see for there were so many sharp turns and hazardous rubble to look out for. However, through sheer persistence the three of them made it out with just some bruising. Unfortunately, the peace of winning against all odds was not given to them, as they heard near by fire shots.  
  
"Crap", muttered Duke, "It just keeps getting better and better."  
  
"That's the team", cried Mallory, then punching into her com, "WildWing, we have Nosedive, and we have effectively gotten out of cell, we're heading towards the migrator. We're only twenty feet from the exit."  
  
"Good", replied WildWing, "Because I don't think we can hold them off much longer. We'll meet you there, WildWing out."  
  
"Let's move guys", said Mallory.  
  
The two took Nosedive's hands once again, and headed towards the exit. It was in vision's reach, and all they had to do to get there was walk. No hidden traps no nothing, until the gunfire they had heard was no upon them.  
  
"Get down", cried Mallory, "Get Nosedive out I'll take them."  
  
"There's five of them", shouted Duke, "I'm not leaving you! You see what they did to a mere child? I'm not letting them have the chance to have their fun with a grown attractive woman. The most effective way out is not this way, run ahead to that hallway, I'll stay with Nosedive, he can't run as fast, cover us when you get there."  
  
Mallory not having time to argue ran across the hall to the other side where there was another hallway. From there she began effectively firing, taking out two, but at least diverting the fire away from Duke and Nosedive, who only needed seconds to reach the goal.  
  
The three were re-united but completely unsure what to do.  
  
"Now what", cried Mallory. "We have a total of three seconds till they run down here and find us! You're a quick thinker, now what?"  
  
Duke didn't have time to answer as a bullet went flying past them.  
  
"Stay against the wall", commanded Mallory.  
  
Duke immediately attached his head to wall and motioned for Nosedive to do the same. However, Nosedive didn't understand and leaned forward.  
  
"No kid", said Duke pushing Nosedive back. Nosedive struggled, but after another harsh push from Duke, he got the point to stay there.  
  
"You have any more powerful shots left", questioned Mallory.  
  
"No", said Duke, "We should run down this hall. Come on Mal, we can't take them."  
  
"But the exit is right there", cried Mallory still firing, "I'm not giving up that easily!"  
  
"It's not giving up", cried Duke, "It's staying alive! Now let's move! Me and Nosedive will run straight down the hall to the first door on the right- "  
  
"And if it doesn't open", asked Mallory.  
  
"It'll open", said Duke. "I'll cover you when we get there."  
  
Duke pulled Nosedive along to the intended goal, but was stopped when he spotted more drones coming along their way from the end of the hallway where apparently it led to another, and not a dead end as had previously been assumed. It was dark which made it hard to decipher the surroundings.  
  
Duke fired a few shots off towards that direction which prevented the drones from progressing, in attempts to hide themselves, as Duke, Mallory, and Nosedive were doing to other set of robots. The drones were successfully hidden by the hallway that led to the hallway that had Nosedive, Mallory, and Duke, however what they didn't know was that Mallory, Duke and Nosedive, had no intention of actually trying to destroy them as they did to just exit, and by their hiding they actually helped Mallory and Duke, by not having to fight off as many drones.  
  
"Crap", cursed Duke, "Mallory, just run to the exit!"  
  
"What", cried Mallory. "I'm not leaving you either!"  
  
"Take Nosedive", said Duke, "Take Nosedive and run to that exit. I'll divert their attention and then meet up with you."  
  
"We won't make it", shouted Mallory back.  
  
"We'll what do you propose", cried Duke.  
  
"Tanya", replied Mallory, "I propose Tanya. You think you can take them while I make a quick call?"  
  
"You're kidding right", cried Duke.  
  
"I have a plan that won't kill us, now go!"  
  
Duke ran out from the hall and ran back and forth effectively taking at least two with his sword, but mostly just dodging shots. Meanwhile, Mallory called Tanya while grabbing Nosedive to the floor and crouching over him, protecting him from the shots that were aimed for them by the drones on the opposite end of the hall, and still shooting towards them and even taking a few out.  
  
"Talk about freakin' multi-tasking", muttered Mallory. "Duke, come back, and hurry!"  
  
Duke ran over to Mallory and Nosedive.  
  
"Mallory, I don't think we're getting out of this."  
  
"Relax L'orange", said Mallory, "Help me take these drones", Mallory motioned towards those at the end of the hallway.  
  
"What about the fifty multiplying ones over there", cried Duke.  
  
"Tanya", said Mallory simply, "Now help me take them out."  
  
"Ducks rock", muttered Duke, as he started shooting once again.  
  
The drones did not advance but stayed hidden and took random shots all of which missed. However the more immediate concern was the other set of drones, that apparently Tanya was take care of.  
  
"Mallory", cried Duke.  
  
"I know", shouted Mallory, "I know, but this will work! It's not like we have many other choices, just keep shooting!"  
  
The first set of drones were no longer being threatened by fire, since all of the gun fire was being aimed towards the second set were now two feet away from Duke and Mallory.  
  
"I'll take them", said Duke attempting to get up with his sword.  
  
"Leave them", said Mallory.  
  
"You gotta be kidding", cried Duke.  
  
"Crap", muttered Mallory, "Don't go anywhere near there."  
  
"You're insane", shouted Duke.  
  
"Trust me on this", shouted Mallory, "Tanya'll be here shortly!"  
  
A large blast, and rapid fire sent from WildWing, and Grin took care of the two drones that were advancing on them, and then followed by a large blast from the migrator that had rammed into the building and was now productively taking out the drones five at a time.  
  
"Now about my tombstone", said Mallory, "I believe I'll still put I was right."  
  
Duke rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
The three simply walked over to the migrator, and were happily welcomed by their teammates. By the time the drones figured out their absence the migrator was already out of the raptor, and gone.  
  
Mallory and Duke examined the team, as Nosedive sat down on the hard, cold, floor. Tanya was driving, and Grin and WildWing were panting, and all bent out of shape. Tanya, Grin, and WildWing were all bruised and visibly drained from any sort of energy, but then again Mallory and Duke didn't look so great themselves with dirt all over, and probably the same amount of bruising as the others. And then there was Nosedive who was still sitting on the floor of the migrator with no energy to get up, and every possible color of bruising, skin tightly wrapped around his own body looking like it might snap like a rubber band at any minute, and blood running from head to toe, but despite that the teenager was smiling excitedly.  
  
WildWing didn't move; he froze as he stared at his brother, the bruises were enough to keep from not barreling his brother over in a hug.  
  
"Migrator right", said Nosedive happily, "Right Duke, right Mal?"  
  
Duke took Nosedive's hand and squeezed it, and rubbed Nosedive's arm. Nosedive got the point.  
  
"Yeah!!!! FREEDOM!"  
  
Mallory and Duke smiled happily.  
  
"Ah Dive", said WildWing. "Man buddy you look beat. I'm so happy to see yo- "  
  
"WildWing", said Duke, "Um well, Tanya did you tell him?"  
  
"I was instructed not to", replied Tanya sadly.  
  
"Tell me what", growled WildWing.  
  
"Grin", called Tanya, "Take the wheel."  
  
Tanya and Grin switched as Tanya came over to medically examine Nosedive. She went to touch him, but was quickly stopped by Mallory.  
  
"Don't", said Mallory, "I don't think he'd anything but let's not spook anymore than he needs to be, and by probing and poking that's just not the right message, you need to identify yourself first, and before you do that", her voice trailed off and looked over to WildWing.  
  
"WildWing", said Duke, "You're brother can no longer hear or see."  
  
"WHAT", exclaimed WildWing.  
  
Even the most calm person of the team Grin, hit the brakes shortly after hearing the news. Quickly resuming to his composed character, he began driving once more. WildWing however was furious.  
  
"How the hell did this happen", screamed WildWing, "Are you sure?"  
  
Mallory nodded.  
  
WildWing started cursing, while banging his fists against the cupboards of the migrator.  
  
"Mallory, Duke", said Nosedive still sitting on the floor, too tired to get up, "Where's my brother?"  
  
"WildWing", said Mallory, "I know you're upset, but this kid has waited three weeks to be freed, and see his big brother, try and calm down and make him happy by at least showing your presence to him."  
  
WildWing dropped his head, and cursed another profanity, but got up and knelt down next to his brother. He put his hand on Nosedive's shoulder.  
  
Nosedive jumped a little, but soon realized what was going on.  
  
"WildWing", cried Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive plunged himself towards his brother wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
"I missed you so much Wing", cried Nosedive, "I knew you'd come and get me! I got to tell you what happened, I really pissed them off! Heh, it was great Wing, I have so much to tell you!"  
  
WildWing ruffled his brother's hair, and then tightly held him.  
  
"How'd he know it was his brother", asked Tanya.  
  
"Well", said Mallory, "Logically he realized that he was in the migrator, and after calling his brother, and then receiving the weight of someone of that height-"  
  
"Ah Mal", said Duke, "Some things you just know."  
  
Mallory for once allowed herself to be contradicted against, and said nothing.  
  
"Is this permanent", asked WildWing.  
  
"We'll have to get back to the pond", said Tanya, "So I can examine him."  
  
WildWing nodded, and helped his brother up.  
  
"Wing", whined Nosedive, "No, I want to sit."  
  
WildWing ignoring his brother picked him off the floor and dragged him to a chair.  
  
"All you guys had to do was get Nosedive out of there", asked Tanya so low that only Duke and Mallory could hear, "And you both look like crap, what happened?"  
  
"Don't ask", the two said in unison.  
  
"Let's just say", said Duke, "You guys had the easier job."  
  
"That bad huh", asked Tanya.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"You think you can help Nosedive", asked Duke.  
  
"I'll try my hardest", said Tanya, "But don't hold your breath."  
  
"I wish I had a brother like that", muttered Mallory looking at Nosedive who was laying on his brother's chest.  
  
"When you lose your sight and hearing you will", smirked Duke, "Let's sit, it's been a long day."  
  
"Hey Tawn", said Nosedive who was now half-asleep, "Can we skip the whole emergency medical thing, and let me eat something?"  
  
Nosedive put his hand on his brother's face. WildWing not thinking much of it went to move his hand.  
  
"WildWing don't", said Duke, "That's how we've been telling him things, through yes and no questions. Shake your head in the right direction for the answer you want to give. You know like shake your yes for yes, and well you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh", said WildWing now understanding. He shook his head yes.  
  
"I notion Taco Bell", cried Nosedive.  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes, and squeezed his brother hand just to let him know he heard him.  
  
"Grin", said WildWing.  
  
"I heard him", replied Grin.  
  
WildWing said nothing, just looked as his brother.  
  
"Did he tell you anything", asked Tanya.  
  
"Come again", asked Duke.  
  
"Did he tell what happened to him", asked Tanya.  
  
"Not a word", replied Mallory.  
  
"He's just happy to be back", replied Duke, "We ask him tomorrow."  
  
"How", asked Tanya.  
  
"Considering that we just made the world's greatest rescue with him, I'm sure we can get some answers out of him, but for now, well let him enjoy it."  
  
The three sat down and most easily contributed to the silence. No one said a word; it just didn't seem appropriate. When all of the adrenaline calmed they were left with reality and they did not like it. The fact that one of their own could no longer use the most basic of functions and that did not sit with them well. Moreover, the fact that he looked like a skeleton and had several bruisings all over did not help much either. However, Nosedive seemed content, smiling from ear to ear, and for now that helped out much. He was battling with sleep on his brother, refusing to let himself miss out on this great day because of sleep, but in the end he lost the battle miserably and was fast-asleep.  
  
"WildWing", said Grin, "Still to the restaurant?"  
  
WildWing said nothing.  
  
"WildWing", repeated Grin.  
  
Again, WildWing said nothing.  
  
"WildWing", said Grin a little more loudly which gained his leader's attention.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry", said WildWing tiredly, "I wasn't paying attention, what was the question?"  
  
"Home or food", asked Grin sympathetically.  
  
WildWing looked at his brother debating what to do.  
  
"I want to let him sleep", said WildWing, "But he still has to eat, yeah let's eat out, he'd like that a lot."  
  
So the team ventured onto Taco Bell, WildWing ordered for his brother, not wanting to even attempt to ask him what he wanted because of the communication barrier. Nosedive ate happily, and then fell back asleep. He was carried inside, and it was medically determined that he didn't need any immediate treatment, so they let Nosedive sleep. It was the next day that everyone learned the truth of what really happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nosedive awoke and after breakfast and a constant silent watch of every team member, WildWing decided it was time to get the answers they all so desperately needed.  
  
"So Wing", said Nosedive after he finished his meal, "Now what?"  
  
WildWing sat down next to his brother, as the others did the same, and pointed to his brother's eyes and then over to his ear. Nosedive made a face; he knew exactly what his brother wanted.  
  
"Um I don't understand", said Nosedive sheepishly.  
  
WildWing did nothing for a response.  
  
"Alright, alright", said Nosedive, "They wanted information on you guys, and basic stuff like security crap, and I wouldn't give it to them. Heh, it was great Wing, they were so pissed off. I started singing all of these songs and crap. I believe it was Mary had a Little Lamb when they started hitting me and everything. Yeah well that got old, cause I just hit 'em back, or rather kicked them back, considering I was tied to a chair and all."  
  
WildWing was debating whether to laugh or to cry, as was the rest of the team. What happened to their teammate was disgusting, but he presented his story in such a comical way you couldn't help but laugh; and it brought a smile to everyone's face that their enemy couldn't get information out of a sixteen-year-old singing nursery rhymes.  
  
"It was real funny Wing", said Nosedive, not even bothering to address his story to anyone else, because he didn't care, or he didn't even know they were there, but either way he only talked to his brother.  
  
"Anyway I got sick of singing", said Nosedive, "So I went onto insulting them, and making all of these real funny jokes. I even got a Billy-Hatchet joke in there too!"  
  
Nosedive started laughing hysterically, "Heh, Billy-Hatchet, who lived in a toilet-"  
  
"Don't ask", said WildWing to the rest of the team, "Protect your sanity and just don't ask about his Billy-Hatchet jokes."  
  
Finally, Nosedive stopped laughing about his Billy Hatchet joke and continued with his story.  
  
"Well then I ran out of jokes so I started talking to my imaginary friend", continued Nosedive, "That actually kind of freaked them out a bit, cause I started having a conversation with it, and then I started fighting with Bob, oh yeah I named him too."  
  
Duke started laughing, "Well that's guts for ya."  
  
Everyone at this point was pretty much chuckling to themselves, as Nosedive continued to talk.  
  
"Hey Wing", said Nosedive, "It really doesn't matter, cause I won and they lost. I didn't tell them anything! You'd been proud Wing, and you better watch out, after I tell dad what I didn't tell the saurians I believe I'll be the favorite."  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway", said Nosedive, "After trying to practically kill me, and then hearing about how sissy of punch it was, they got fed up. So, they well, well let's just say they found new ways of interrogating their enemies. They put some acid in my eye that stung like motherfu-"  
  
WildWing hit his brother gently on the arm.  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive, "Fine, I'll just leave it at that it hurt, it really hurt, like a word you won't let me say in your almighty presence, but let's just say it rhymes with luck. Speaking of luck, I have come to conclusion I don't have any. The stuff that they put in my eyes completely blinded me, I couldn't see anything. They weren't kidding when they said "you'll never see the light of day again." But then to make it worse, they tried to intimidate me with guns, and the idiots had to use loud guns. You know, there's a reason why you're supposed to use earphones at those shooting ranges; I really never gave it much thought until now. The sound completely blew my hearing, and after they finally realized that, they just left me in that cell to rot. They came in a few times to try and get something from me, but it didn't work. So now, I'm here, and Tanya is going to fix all of this, right Wing?"  
  
WildWing looked over to Tanya, who was about to cry.  
  
"That's why he's so happy", thought Mallory to herself, "He doesn't realize that Tanya has a very good chance of not fixing this."  
  
WildWing put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Ah Dive", said WildWing, "You're killing me kid." Then to the rest of the team, "Alright what steps do we take next?"  
  
"I need to wash that chemical out of his eyes", said Tanya, "Whatever they put in there, it needs to be taken out of his body. It could cause other serious problems that can be avoided."  
  
"Okay", said WildWing, "And Tanya, bottom line, can you fix this?"  
  
Tanya looked desperate, this one the part of her job that she detested with a passion, and with a tear she shook her head no.  
  
WildWing nodded, and hugged his brother, "I promise I am going to take care of you."  
  
Then to the rest of the team, "Alright Tanya, let's go get that crap out of his eyes."  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "This is a painful procedure; I'll just use restraints, and you wait outside."  
  
"No", said WildWing, "No restraints, I'll hold him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said I'll hold him down."  
  
Tanya, WildWing, and Nosedive walked to the infirmary as the rest of the team started to do some research on the lifestyle of people in the same condition of Nosedive.  
  
After a while, the message of the examination was expressed and Nosedive lay down on the examination table. WildWing was a mix between rage and depression; although most of that anger was to himself from himself. He was visibly angry for allowing anything to happen to his sibling.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "I am going to ask you again, are you sure you're going to be able to hold him down?"  
  
"Yes", replied WildWing, "For the last time, I'm going to do it. I'm not tying him up like some animal. He's been through enough, I'll hold him, I'm much stronger than him when he's healthy anyway. Just hurry up and let's get this over with."  
  
"Maybe Grin", suggested Mallory.  
  
"I'm his brother", said WildWing angrily, "And I'm holding him down, that's final."  
  
Tanya nodded and got spray that was connected to a machine. She started to spray something into his eyes, which received an immediate reaction from Nosedive. He struggled to get up, but WildWing pushed him back down. WildWing gave his brother a hand to hold onto which was almost broke as a result. However, WildWing wasn't even concentrating anymore. He was too busy trying to block everything out. This was not fair, and this life was one that was unsuitable for anyone. Finally, his brother's screams and curses (which were no longer being scorned at) stopped and Tanya announced she was finished.  
  
"Alright", muttered Nosedive, "Now why can't I see after all that crap?"  
  
Tanya looked down.  
  
"I'll leave you both be", said Tanya, "If you need me, just call."  
  
WildWing nodded and diverted his attention back to his brother who was still unaware of the serious damage that had been done to him.  
  
"WildWing", said Nosedive, "Why didn't that work, I still can't see anything, and what about my hearing? WildWing fix this!"  
  
WildWing now crying gently took his brother hand and shook his head no.  
  
Of course with the raging Nosedive everyone heard the conversation and then continued onto hearing Nosedive completely break down and just stop talking. The two brother's stayed in that room for the entire day and then fell asleep there for the night.  
  
Nosedive was planning on living the rest of his life like this, and WildWing was just about ready to let him do that, but Duke and Mallory had other plans.  
  
The two came into the infirmary to find WildWing watching T.V. and Nosedive sulking.  
  
"You know what Mal", said Duke lightly enough so WildWing couldn't hear, "Why don't you let me handle this; it'll be better coming from a guy who is older than them."  
  
Mallory rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I want credit for finding out this information."  
  
"Of course", replied Duke, as he watched her sit in the corner of the room. "So what are we watching?"  
  
"TV guide", replied WildWing without any hint of emotion.  
  
"Really", asked Duke, "I mean that's not very entertaining."  
  
"What you do you want Duke", asked WildWing who was still looking at the screen.  
  
"I have good news."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"It concerns Nosedive."  
  
"You discovered a cure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Than it's not good news."  
  
Duke stopped, figuring the conversation wasn't really going anywhere, so decided to change his tactics. He looked over to Nosedive who was bent backwards on the bed so that his head and chest were dangling on the side.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"Trying to kill himself."  
  
"That's not funny, WildWing."  
  
"I'm not laughing."  
  
"Okay, well than that's a very odd way to attempt death, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"He's a very odd person, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Can you die like that?"  
  
"You can if you stay there long enough and all of the blood rushes to your head."  
  
"And you're letting him?"  
  
"I'll go over in three minutes and pick him up, and then he'll go back to what he's doing, until I get bored of saving him, and just let him pass out."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
WildWing didn't even care to respond to that.  
  
"You know he's not dead", said Duke.  
  
"He will be if stays like that long enough."  
  
"No I mean a lot worse could have happened to him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Use your imagination."  
  
"I did Duke; when my brother was missing for three weeks I used my imagination and I still couldn't have possibly come up with this."  
  
"Hey you said your brother was odd."  
  
"Leave us alone."  
  
"Why, so you can sulk in misery?"  
  
"We like sulking."  
  
"Well I don't; I can't stand people who feel sorry for themselves."  
  
"I don't feel sorry for myself, I feel sorry for him."  
  
"I wasn't talking about you WildWing, I was talking about your brother. Look at him, trying to kill himself-"  
  
"He's not serious you know!"  
  
Finally, WildWing's attention towards the TV had been broken, and was now aimed directly at Duke.  
  
"I'm just saying", continued Duke, "He's not even trying to live."  
  
"Lay off of him", growled WildWing.  
  
"Hey, when we found that kid, he had all the necessary skills for survival despite his handicaps."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"He can live, he's not dead or paralyzed, he-"  
  
"Are you seriously making fun of a deafblind person? That's sick, you're sick, and disgusting. How dare you!"  
  
"Now that I have your attention", said Duke with a smirk on his face, "I found-"  
  
"Ahem", said Mallory.  
  
"We found out some information", continued Duke, "That will help Nosedive live a normal life."  
  
"Really", said WildWing, "Because the last time I checked-"  
  
"Will you please calm down", said Duke, "I know how hard this is for you, trust me, but you have to listen to me now. When we found that kid he gave us hell. He could have easily killed one of us many times if the other hadn't stepped in. He was perfectly capable of living. Okay so his hope was taken away, that's fine. But he can live WildWing, just because he's senses are impaired doesn't mean that he is confined to a bed! Now will you please sit down and see what we found out, trust me, it's a good thing."  
  
"Alright Duke", sighed WildWing, "What is it?"  
  
"Mallory and I went to a local library and found out some information. We're going to teach Nosedive Braille, and we are also going to teach him tactile."  
  
"Come again", said WildWing.  
  
"Braille is-"  
  
"I know what Braille is", snapped WildWing, "What is the other thing?"  
  
"Tactile", replied Duke, "The language that you need to learn to talk to your brother. You talk with your fingers, and you listen with the palm of your hand."  
  
"Does this work", asked WildWing.  
  
"Absolutely", replied Mallory, "Many deafblind people use this method of communication."  
  
"There are other methods", questioned WildWing.  
  
"Apparently so", replied Duke, "But we believe that this one will suit Nosedive's situation best."  
  
"Of course we will all have to learn it", stated Mallory, "It obviously only works if we know it as well."  
  
"Of course", replied WildWing still skeptical, "And this works?"  
  
"Absolutely", replied Duke, "The only "fun" part left is trying to teach this to Nosedive, but after that things won't be as bad as they initially seem. Look this doesn't make-up for anything, but communication is very important, especially to someone as talkative as Nosedive."  
  
"How do we do it", asked WildWing.  
  
"Well first we start off clean", said Mallory, "Get him to take a shower, feed him something, I know he's hungry, and then we'll start teaching him this, but before we do all that, he's turning blue."  
  
"Ah crap", muttered WildWing running over to his brother, "I can't even help him when he's right under my-"  
  
"WildWing", said Duke, "Self-pity, really isn't your thing."  
  
WildWing forced his brother to sit up, "If you knew me well enough Duke, you'd know it's totally my thing."  
  
He dragged his brother out of bed and out of the infirmary. Nosedive grumbled various curses on his brother and his future children, and went onto cursing his brother's mother but soon stopped as soon as he realized that he was cursing his own mother.  
  
Mallory looked at Duke, "Wasn't that a little harsh?"  
  
"Nah", replied Duke, "Besides if they start giving up now then we have no chance for what's to come later. Trust me this stuff looks complicated and frustrating."  
  
A string of curses was later heard, and then a huge yelp of the water being too hot, and that certain people did it on purpose. Then Tanya walked in.  
  
"So what next", asked Tanya.  
  
"No idea", replied Duke, "But hey, at least we got him out of bed."  
  
However, that didn't last long for the next three days Nosedive was back in bed, and this time no matter how much Duke or Mallory or anyone else for that matter persisted, no one could get him to get out of bed, and after a string of three of them coming in, WildWing declared that the next person to touch his brother would have to deal with him.  
  
Despite WildWing's passive approach to the situation, he did force his brother to eat. Nosedive didn't seem to have the appetite for anything, and WildWing didn't force him to do anything, except eat. Nosedive was malnourished as it was, and his body needed to make a recovery, and without the aid of food, it was impossible.  
  
The team tried talking with WildWing so they could force Nosedive out of bed, but WildWing wouldn't hear of it. The team continuously tried to persuade WildWing that letting Nosedive lie there was not productive but to no avail. The team even went as far as to suggesting that WildWing leave Nosedive, therefore forcing Nosedive to get out of bed and start living for himself. Words went back and forth but the bottom line was that WildWing was in charge and since Nosedive was his brother, he would bring no pain to him. He continuously said it was cruel for Nosedive to be there without him.  
  
It was Duke who finally lost his patience and accused WildWing of feeding into Nosedive's problem, by allowing Nosedive to just lie there acting like he didn't even exist, and by not forcing him to do something or anything for that matter by himself he was making matters worse. This of course did not sit well WildWing who after a couple of words with Duke ordered him to leave him and his brother alone. When Duke refused to leave, he just ignored him, and eventually Duke gave up and left trying to devise of another plan. Grin even went in and started to lecture WildWing with quotes but was quickly shut down by WildWing just like the others.  
  
However, things changed drastically and for the better when Nosedive proclaimed to the world that he was bored, and was sick of sitting there. He went on an insane rage and became fixated on something as simple as walking.  
  
They found the screaming teenager in the hallway cursing at anything and everything he bumped into.  
  
"Nosedive", muttered WildWing, "Don't be ridiculous, let me help you."  
  
WildWing went to put a hand on his brother who was now on the floor after stumbling into the wall, again.  
  
"Let go", screamed Nosedive. "I don't want help!"  
  
"You are impossible", screamed WildWing back as loud.  
  
He picked his brother up and forced him to his feet, however Nosedive wriggled out of his grip.  
  
"No", he screamed, "I'm sick of lying down all day! I'm bored!"  
  
"Fine", cried WildWing, "I'm not bringing you back there; I'm just trying to help you walk!"  
  
"WildWing", said Duke, "I thought we had established that he can't hear."  
  
WildWing glared in response, and went back to helping his brother progress down the hallway.  
  
"No", shrieked Nosedive, "Listen to me! I have to live like this, not you, and I'll go kill myself right now if I have be monitored by you for the rest of my life! Now back off and let me walk down the friggin hallway!"  
  
WildWing sighed, but let go of his brother and let him walk.  
  
"WildWing", cried Tanya, "Don't look so down, this is great news, he wants to live again!"  
  
"He's going to get himself killed", cried WildWing, "Look!"  
  
Nosedive tripped over a bunch of weights and fell back on the floor, groaning.  
  
"Ugh", muttered Nosedive, "No fair."  
  
"He will be dead before he gets to the end of this hallway", cried WildWing, "I don't care what anyone says I'm not letting him kill himself!"  
  
The hallway was extremely messy and in immediate need of cleaning; there were various dangerous objects assorted all around; weights, broken glass from the chemistry lab, and doors open just waiting for Nosedive to walk into them. And walk into them he did.  
  
"Piece of crap", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"See if I was helping you that wouldn't have happe-", said WildWing who was cut short.  
  
"This blows", shouted Nosedive.  
  
"Aren't you a happy piece of sunshine", muttered WildWing, who went over to help his brother once again.  
  
"No", screamed Nosedive, shoving his brother away "I don't want your help! I don't want anyone's help! I don't need help!"  
  
"You stubborn brat", shouted WildWing, "You are impossible!"  
  
He went to go aid his brother but was stopped short by Duke.  
  
"Hang on WildWing", said Duke, "Let him figure this out; after he calms down and stops screaming at everything he hits, he'll be able to figure out where he's going. He's just a lot of hot air right now, so let's just wait, and see what happens."  
  
"He's going to kill himself", cried WildWing, "That's what's going to happen!"  
  
"WildWing", said Mallory, "He can't live forever under your protection, and he's finally out of that bed! Let's not give him any implication that we want him back in there. If he needs help, he'll ask for it."  
  
"Or", yelled WildWing, "He'll be dead!"  
  
"Well he's just as well as dead if you keep him locked up in a room all day", shouted Duke.  
  
"You think I kept him locked up", shouted WildWing, "He wouldn't move! You can't blame me for that! The kid goes from one extreme to the other, that's not my fault!"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"I know my brother better than any of you people", screamed WildWing, "I'm the one who has grown up with him, and I'm the one who has had to deal with him and his unbelievable obstinacy. I know him better than you do!"  
  
"Just because you've lived with him longer, doesn't make you right", shouted back Duke.  
  
"Face it, his options are limited", cried WildWing, "And living daily has become safety threat to him, you just can't ignore that! He needs help, and just because he doesn't want it doesn't mean he doesn't need it! I'm not letting a sixteen-year-old make his own decisions here! He's sixteen, stubborn, and incredibly impulsive, and now he lost the most vital of senses, he's going to be more at risk to do something stupid more than ever before!"  
  
"You have to let him live WildWing", shouted Duke, "And you have to be there for him to help him out, but not to the extent where-"  
  
"Help him out", screamed WildWing, "You can't help my brother out! He's stupid! I hate to tell you all this but he's not this mature, rational kid. He's stupid, rash, and incredibly reckless! He jumped off a three story building for a ten dollar bet! He was in the hospital-"  
  
"WildWing", said Duke, "How long ago did that happen?"  
  
"Last year", exclaimed WildWing, "He is a moron! I love him to death, but the truth of the matter is, is that he lacks common sense as it is, and now that he can't even see or hear, I mean you got to be kidding me, you want this complete idiot to live without senses! You might as well kill him now!"  
  
"So what do you propose WildWing", shouted Duke, "That you make him sit in a chair all day?"  
  
"No of course not", yelled WildWing, "But he needs help! You just can't let him walk around by himself! With his senses he trips, falls, and puts his life at risk, I have could keep you here for hours of stories of stupidity!"  
  
"He'll have to learn responsibility", responded Duke.  
  
"Learn responsibility", cried WildWing, "HA! He has killed over forty goldfishes, lost three dogs, has an unbreakable 1.0 average in school, skipped school so much it became a felony, never had a job, been hospitalized so many times for the most ridiculous of stunts-"  
  
"Okay", cried Duke, "The kid isn't the best candidate to live like this, but he is the one living like this, and we can't baby-sit him the entire time, and even you have to admit that he's independent, it's not like he's some thirty-year-old, still living with parents drunk!"  
  
"Out of every horrible situation my brother has put himself in", cried WildWing, "I've been the one to bail him out! Me! I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces, and trust me he needs help!"  
  
"Doesn't seem like it", shouted Duke, "It seems-"  
  
"I don't care what it seems like", shouted WildWing, "I'm telling you what it is! My brother can make simple tasks, impossible! He has an amazing talent to screw up the simplest of things! Do you know how many times he's broken bones from falling down the stairs?"  
  
"WildWing", cried Duke, "Would you listen to yourself! If you really want what's best for him, you'd let him stumble along the way! He has to learn!"  
  
"You don't get it", cried WildWing, "My brother has been living with me for the last two years now after being kicked out by my father. He pissed my father off so much with his refusing to go to school, and his complete obnoxious attitude, that my father refused to let him in the house! They haven't spoken to this day! I'm the one that let him live in my house, because he had no where else go to! He's my brother, my responsibility, and I get final say here! You think you know what's best, well you don't, because you don't know Nosedive!"  
  
"You're acting like he's helpless", cried Duke, "And doesn't have a talent in the world; the kid does maintain qualities that will help him-"  
  
"Of course he has good qualities", cried WildWing, "And I'm not saying otherwise. He has many amazing character qualities, for instance he never gives up. I love my brother dearly and I know him well, and believe me I know that he has the character strength to deal with this, but he's too clumsy to live like this by himself!"  
  
"He'll learn WildWing", cried Duke, "What kind of life are you giving him if you won't even let him walk down a hallway!"  
  
"Everyone", said Tanya raising her voice, "Calm down, now that is enough. This is stressful for all of us, but most of all, Nosedive. Duke, we can't just let him walk off a cliff; we have to supervise a nice portion of everything, but WildWing he's not in a coma, or traumatized and the fact that he wants to be independent is something that we should be encouraging, so let's give him a little leeway here to screw up and learn."  
  
"Look", said Duke, "I know that this must be hard for you, but please think rationally."  
  
"I am", cried WildWing, "You want the truth, Duke? Well here it is. I'll give you that he's a strong person, and yeah I'll give you that he will learn what he needs to learn successfully because he won't give up, and he has too much pride to live otherwise, but I won't give you that I'm letting him do this on his own. He is a child, and there is no way that I am letting him do this by himself, he needs help, and I don't care if he doesn't want it, because I've been there with him, I'm helping him."  
  
"Wing", said Duke gently without screaming, "We're not proposing that you don't help him along the way, we're just saying that he needs to do this for himself. I know that it might be confusing, and since you've been looking after this kid you're entire life, it must be harder, and the fact that you still have your sanity is amazing, but just hear us out. We're not imposing the idea of you leaving him alone to figure it out all by himself, but just giving him a little room to screw-up and find out what works and what doesn't."  
  
"I've been there with him", cried WildWing, "It's not pretty!"  
  
"Duke's right, Wing", said Mallory, "Look, this has been trying on all of us, especially you, and to be quite honest you look exhausted, and you probably aren't thinking very sensibly. This is overwhelming, and we don't need fighting amongst ourselves, and WildWing we are on your side, and we want what's best for you brother just as much as you do, but guarding his every move isn't the right way of going about that."  
  
WildWing looked at the floor defeated.  
  
"I give up" said WildWing sarcastically, "I know nothing, and of course you all are right, because you all know Nosedive so well, or because you've all been in this situation before."  
  
"WildWing please", said Duke putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Look, he's my brother", said WildWing "And I don't want to give him room to screw up. He's sixteen, he can screw up a lot of stuff, and to add on top of that, he's Nosedive. When Nosedive came in to live with me I completely changed that kid around; he started going to class, getting good grades, dressing appropriately, stopped drag racing, that among other things, and stopped trying to spite everyone who crossed paths with him. I've always been there for him, and now you just want me to not be there? It's really hard to just stop helping someone. I've always been there for him, and better yet he's always been there for me. He's helped through my share of problems too, I owe it to him, to help him out here. Besides, why should he bump into walls and trip over things when I'm right here?"  
  
"Because", said Duke, "You can't be there for him for the rest of his life, he for one he won't allow it. He doesn't want help, Wing, and yes despite what he thinks he does need it, but you have to let him live his own life, you can't do that for him. And who's saying you can't be there for him? Be there for him, just let him live his own life that's all."  
  
"I just, I don't know, he's my brother and I know him better than all of you."  
  
"Alright", said Duke, softly "Then if you know your brother so well, then wouldn't it be best to let him fall and get up and learn how to live independently despite all of this?"  
  
WildWing nodded his head, still looking at the floor.  
  
"It's just not fair", he muttered.  
  
"Now you sound like Nosedive", said Duke, "And speaking of which, where'd he go anyway?"  
  
At this point Nosedive had successfully made it down the hall, (with a number of new bruises and cuts), and was now walking down a new hall, and would have continued if not for tripping over a cleaning bucket. The water splashed all over him, got soap in his eyes, and the bucket itself was now stuck on his foot.  
  
"What was that", asked Duke.  
  
"Nosedive", groaned WildWing.  
  
Familiar cursing could be heard, and a bunch of ramming into things.  
  
"That kid has death with his sight and hearing, what do you think he has without those two senses", cried WildWing then calming down, "He's my brother; bottom line, I make decisions on what happens to him, but all of you can't be wrong, and you do have a point so I'll give it a chance."  
  
With that said WildWing went off to go find his brother. He found him sitting down defeated. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Go away WildWing", said Nosedive, "I don't want any help."  
  
"I know", sighed WildWing. He sat down next to his brother and put his arm around his brother, (despite the fact that he was soaking with cleaning soaps).  
  
Nosedive laid his head down on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"I can't stand this, Wing", said Nosedive, "This is completely unfair. How am I supposed to live like this for the rest of my life? I can't even have a conversation with you!"  
  
WildWing held his brother hands, which Nosedive tightly held.  
  
"Look Wing", said Nosedive, "I love you and everything, and I know you care a whole lot about me, but I need you to back off a little. I know you, and I don't need to see or hear to know that you're probably just as upset as I am, and I most certainly don't those senses to be able to predict how you are going to act. You're very predictable, Wing."  
  
WildWing swatted his brother's head.  
  
"Um ow", said Nosedive smiling, "Look though, in all seriousness. For this to work, you are going to have to let me do things my no matter how stupid it might seem to you. I don't want to live off of anyone. You know me Wing, and you know that sitting around all day isn't me, and depending on someone for anything sure as grandma's feet smell isn't me. Now I need you to promise me that you'll help me when I ask for it, and in return I'll won't be as stubborn as I was five minutes ago. Deal?"  
  
WildWing took his brother's right hand and shook it.  
  
"Alright then", said Nosedive, "We got a deal."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while, until Nosedive started shivering from the cold.  
  
"Alright kiddo", said WildWing, "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Still holding his brother hands, he stood up and subliminally offering to help his brother up. Nosedive accepted the invitation and stood, however still with the bucket on his foot.  
  
"Now about this bucket", said Nosedive, "Ten minutes ago I would have destroyed it, but as of right now and taking into consideration that this would happen normally, I want you to help me get this bucket off my foot, because even with my sight and hearing, I couldn't get it off, so take it off."  
  
WildWing smiled, and wiggled the bucket off his brother's foot.  
  
"You know what", said Nosedive, "This might work out after all, and I promise, no more temper tantrums."  
  
WildWing laughed, and for his response patted his brother's back.  
  
From there, things went a whole lot smoother. For the next two days, Nosedive started walking around and memorizing the place without looking at it, which came to more of a difficulty that he had originally thought. Nosedive started eating on a regular diet again and with the rest of the team at the table, and his favorite tried skating out again. Because of his obvious ear problem, he struggled with his balance on skates, but after a few tries he got the hang of it once again, and then spent most of his time at the rink. Duke and WildWing exchanged apologies and were once again good friends.  
  
But finally, everyone agreed it was time to teach Nosedive some new basic essentials, such as Braille. Nosedive finally was going to learn the necessary requirements for a completely new way of life. 


End file.
